


SPN CHALLENGE:  You appear in their backseat. What do you do?

by NeverGiveUpp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Supernatural world- Real world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGiveUpp/pseuds/NeverGiveUpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you zapped me in the Impala? Good question.</p><p>Written for fun.<br/>Rated T for swearing. </p><p>Italics are used for thinking. Enjoy reading ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

 

_Season 5 check, gag reel found, complete season 7 is on the top shelf._ "What did I forget?"  _Oh no, my Comic con videos from San Diego. Damn it! I can't believe I've stashed them away from other clips._

One moment I was searching for missing files on my computer, half singing half humming Def Leppards' Rock of ages, then out of nowhere a green light engulfed me into a well known vehicle- leaving me speechless.

 

When the green light faded, the trouble began. The black Impala swerved to a stop, two guns pointing at me. _What happens next, who knows better than two hunters in front of me. The worst thing: I get either shot or tortured for no reason known to me. The next to awful thing that can happen: they throw me out and drive away or they stuff me in the trunk like Crowley. And guess what? I've got Dean's face on my shirt, must be Tuesday. Yesterday was Monday, shit, it’s really Tuesday!_

 

 "You've got three seconds to start talking!" growled Dean. _I will start talking, well.. the first thing that comes to my mind. What do I do? Blab whatever crazy supernatural line comes to my mind? No, I recite the exorcism, which is a poor idea, since it doesn't make any sense to use it against the Winchesters. I feel like I won’t survive long here._

 

 "Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii-"    _I’m risking my skin here, give me some tiny, tiny credit._ "Enough! How did you get here?!" interrupted Sam, his gaze pinning me to the seat. _Don't call them by names, they'll freak out._ "If I knew I wouldn't be here mister. You won't believe me anyway... that I don't belong here."

 

_Did I really just said that? 100% cliché. I so do not have time for all of this. And I didn't want to say that! What the hell?!_   I crossed my arms, my head moving left and right in a -can't believe this –gesture, ready to ‘pull out’ a face-palm.

 

"Try us. And what's up with the shirt?" asked Dean, his eyebrows scrunched together.   _Let the clumsy explaining begin!  Ugh, of course, I knew it.. Locked door, yeah.. lots of fun like in a horror movie. I didn't need to check, I heard the click. Two guys one girl, shhh.. No time for jokes!_

 "Alright, you wanted to hear it.. I was searching for some videos on my laptop when a green light grabbed me and now I'm here." I paused to clear my throat and to point a finger at my shirt. "About this… Where I live there's a show called Supernatural. Two brothers fighting against demons, angels, monsters… They are saving people from evil. Rings a bell? You two are heroes. That's why your face is on my shirt. You can do the tests if you want, including that angel blade in your sleeve, Green eyes. Here, try it on my hand or something."  _Great, even his eyebrows are judging me. Not a frigging angel btw. I'm just observing._

 Their eyes said: what-the-fuck-is-this-chick-crazy?!  I barely stopped myself for chuckling, because I imagined that sentence in Dean's voice.  

"Agent Quinn, may I have a word with you?" Sam just nods, while I roll my eyes. _‘Professionals’ at its finest, I’m so lucky._      

 

**To be continued..**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are Sam and Dean from Season 5, a few days after 5x08 Changing channels. Some dialogue is taken from 6x15 The French Mistake and a line from 10x19 The Werther Project. I do not own Supernatural nor its' characters. All grammar or other mistakes are my bad, I'll correct them when I see them.

  **Outside the car:**

''What the hell was that?!'' exclaimed a wide-eyed Dean as soon as they were out of earshot. ''I don't know, Dean. But she could be telling the truth.'' _Oh Sammy, you'll never change, will you?_   Sam stared at her for a moment. ''She could be an angel or… or a demon or even a damn witch! Come on, Sam! Appearance is misleading, that's what Dad kept repeating before every hunt.''  Sam shook his head and waited for whatever Dean wanted to achieve with his little speech. ''Look, she's probably lying anyway, just see how relaxed she is. There's no way to be this calm, when you get thrown into a show you love. I would be ecstatic to be in the Wild West, while she's asking us to do the tests! Oh, and that she's wearing my face on a shirt?! People shouldn't be watching our lives! There's nothing to see, apart from sadness that kills you sooner or later. We are saving people, but what about us, huh? We risk our head every time, don't we deserve some peace for once?'' By the end of his outburst, Dean had his arms spread in a 'you know what I mean' way. _I know, Dean. Sadly, I know._ Sam didn't have the energy to argue, they already had enough problems for this week.

 

''Maybe she doesn't show it, Dean. Or doesn't want us to freak out, when she starts talking about us. She'd be dead or stuffed in the trunk and you know that.'' Sam pointed out. ''We are dangerous.'' _Seriously Sam?!_   ''She's in pajamas, but even an angel can do a little role play! Are you telling me to trust her? She could be a demon! What are you, a lawyer of everyone?'' His brother just couldn't help himself, with all the things crawling out there; he still has that humanity, the innocence and compassion. ''Maybe after the tests...'' murmured Sam, his shoes suddenly seemed more interesting than his brothers' words. _Oh really?_   ''And if I'm right? I won't let you get hurt Sammy. No way in hell!''

 

At that, Sam finally lifted his gaze to see Deans' worried one. _Damn! Don't play that card Dean… We are adults, we'll be fine. We are stronger together than apart, right?_

 

''Will you try at least?'' _Damn puppy eyes…_ ''Alright, but don't punch me, because I warned you. And as pessimistic as I can get, you'll see that I was right.'' Sam was really close to either hug him or punch him for being unable to trust anyone these days. He had a point, though.

 

 

**In the car:**

_They are coming back, both serious and ready for hunting. I don't want to feel like a prey today, thanks. I know what I saw, and that was definitely an argument._

 

''It's time for the tests, sweetheart.'' said Dean, entering his beloved Baby. _Ugh, I know you don't trust me Dean, it's clear. You don't need a nickname to sooth me._ I narrowed my eyes while rolling up the sleeves of my pajama top.

 

''Here you go, guys.'' I smiled, my hands stretched out, trembling slightly. It didn't go unnoticed by Sam or Dean.  _They see everything._ The green-eyed hunter got out a knife, Sam got out in search for other accessories from the trunk and I shook in the backseat like leaf. _I feel like these cuts will sting for a while. Let's see Deans' reaction from the first seat. Nope, from the back one, I'm staying mostly in the back with metaphors in my pocket._ ''Drink this.''  _Relax, dude. There's no need to bark it. I'm clean, see?_

 

Sam came back with far too many things, including handcuffs. _You don't even bother to hide them or what? Of course not, it's a warning._

 

In the end they didn't need any of that. 100% human. _If I knew what happened to them this week, it would explain a lot. Their backs are so tense. I'm glad it wasn't Mystery spot or I'd decide to run as far as possible. Sam's hair is shorter than in Season 9, so it's safe to say it's around Season 6 or even before then._

 

''Happy?'' Sam nudged Dean. ''Yeah, Sammy. I'm jumping from happiness. You were right this time. Any idea of what to do now?'' ''No clue.'' _You could at least ask for my name. My expectations are too high, haha._ I thought while leaning back, finally calmer than before.

 

**To be continued..** (at least another chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and if I'm honest, I should be still studying like crazy, but you know how it is when the fanfictions are like a magnet.. Anyway, here's another chapter, which won't be the ending just yet. Sorry again for the long wait. Enjoy reading ;)

_I'm really here, in the Impala with these two guys. Not just any guys, the best hunters around and I didn't act like a school girl, huh; I guess my poker face is on now. What can I ask them? 'Is it the apocalypse over yet? How's Cas? How much do you hate the Trickster? Are you ready for more pain?' No way, Dean will send my ass straight to Crowley._

 

I closed my eyes for a minute, took in the smell of leather, when Sam's voice interrupted my thoughts. ''Hey, you alright back there?'' _I just recovered from this time travel, I'll live._ ''Yes. The dizziness went away, I'm good.'' I sighed like I didn't convince myself either. The brothers turned around in sync and I'm sure that Dean wanted to say something, but his stomach made a growling noise at which Sam chuckled. ''That was short-lived.'' _You are not alone Dean. H_ ungry stomach number two reported missing food. _Looks like solidarity won today, guys. No Hunger Games any time soon, merci beaucoup. I'm hungry as hell._

 

''Same here.'' I swear I'm grinning like an idiot right now. Sam laughed; his head leaning back, while Dean showed his real smile and exclaimed: ''We worked so hard today, it's time to eat!'' Sam huffed in humor and disbelief. ''Yeah, you were hardworkingly snoring an hour ago, jerk.'' _I definitely don't regret being here, not after this._ ''True that, bitch.'' I smiled, unclasped my hair clamp out, ruffled my hair a little and returned the eye contact with the brothers. _My self-confidence is back in town._

 

''Wait, we are forgetting something!'' thought Dean out loud. _Haha, you mean Adam or the one thing that I have a name. Do I need to say it? Better not._ Sam rolled down the window, noticing the slight lack of air. I prepared myself to say something, but what.   _I'm so ridiculous_. ''Guys, we don't know who put me here or the reason of this. I'm not even from America. ''  _Keep calm, you did it._ At that, Dean got the message. ''Right. About that, Sammy, do we call Bobby or you have something better?'' Sam nodded. ''Bobby sounds good. It's a plan. I mean, it's something at least.''  _Are these two shifters?_ Dean seemed to come back to himself. ''Oh! I know what's missing! Your name. Sorry, sweetheart.'' He looked so ashamed, that even Sam eyed him cautiously.

 

''I'm Kate, nice to meet you in person.''  _I need to know who is manipulating all this, because ugh, wrong way to stay under._   Sam nodded again, Dean shifted in his seat to ask what his stomach has been rumbling about ''Okay, Kate. Diner or take out?'' I sighed heavily, almost fidgeting in the back seat. ''Diner sounds good. No. Honestly, I don't know. Unless I find a shirt without your face on it.'' Kid me not, I winked at him. _Am I alone if I say that their behavior is different, strange actually? Same goes with mine._

 

''Some people will stare, but I don't think that's a problem. Diner it is then.'' The green-eyed hunter started the engine. The Impala glided through the air the same way as shown in the show. _Awesome, Baby is really purring, wow!_ ''Well, your pajama also looks like a normal long sleeved shirt with shorts, I guess you look fine.'' tried Sam.   _Way to be subtle Sammy_.   After a five minute drive, we arrived at a nice looking diner. _It looks normal, but knowing this world there could be werewolves working in it._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I managed to correct the mistakes I've found in the first two parts, feel free to check them. Thanks for reading :D  
> More coming soon..


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, new chapter is up. Enjoy!

‘‘Bobby?  Hey. Do you know anything about people from other universes? Like angels zapping them to another time and place...’’   This is how most of the time went as we waited for our meals. Meaning Dean was on the phone with Bobby, while Sam and I talked about people with purple colored eyes. ‘‘Get this.. Here it says that people, who were born with purple eyes, have no body hair, anywhere.  It’s believed that their immune system is working overdrive, their senses are heightened, they have pale skin and should be unable to reproduce, but it still happens.’’   _Like poor werewolf mutations? Sam saw the guy, we both saw his eyes turn from purple to blue. Dean was too busy checking out the chatty cashier, typical._

‘‘Sounds more like a myth to me. It’s impossible, at least biologically.’’ I said without thinking what to say first.   _Well,_ _except here in the_ _supernatural world where every legend becomes a nightmare. How will I get back?_ ‘‘If you think about it, legends are deviations of real life, the way certain things can be explained, so there’s no reason to believe all of it. Some parts are distorted, one way or another.’’ _Sam is really easy to talk to._ ‘‘I agree. But that guy didn’t have this genetic mutation, right?’’ The tallest Winchester nodded.

‘‘Alright you two geeks.’’ said Dean, as he finished the call. ‘‘Bobby will call us back when he finds something useful. About time, food’s here.’’  _Took them long enough.._   We ate in comfortable silence and once finished, I was able to hear their mind gears turning.  _Very predictable._ ‘‘So.. Kate. How do you feel?’’ asked Dean. ‘‘Good. No dizziness, no other side effects. Why? Do I look pale?’’ I replied, my hands touching my cheeks for any temperature change. ‘‘A little. Khm, may I suggest you something?’’  _You are always caring for others. Dean is back._

‘‘Sure.’’  I shrugged. ‘‘You should catch some sleep, you are about to fall flat on your nose.’’  A yawn took the opportunity to show itself.   _I‘m so tired._    ‘‘I was awake till 4 am yesterday, I feel like my eyes are barely open.’’  Sam studied my face for a few seconds and decided to order an orange juice. ‘‘You’ll need it.’’ he added to me.  His older brother had more questions, naturally.  ‘‘Did you see, hear or smell something different before you got zapped here?’’  _I’d tell you, guys. I think whoever or whatever controlled us, got out of range or something._ _I don’t feel strange right now._    ‘‘No. It was just a normal, not-very -productive night for me… staying up late, having too much work to do. I have to stop doing that.’’  

Some silence later, Dean suddenly flinched like he touched an electric fence. ‘‘What the hell?!  I finally got control of my own head.’’  _Like I thought._   ‘‘Same here, Dean. I don’t know about your brother though..’’  Sam looked like a deer in the headlights. _What’s happening? Oh yeah, no more control.._   ‘‘Don’t trust Metatron..’’ I mumbled.  _Wow where did that come from? They aren’t there yet, dumbass._ _I haven’t asked them which year it is._    ‘‘Sorry who?’’  That earned Dean an unnecessary annoyed face from me.  ‘‘A scribe. My Control Alt Delete has been taken again.’’  _Censoring? Who the frick-frack do you think you are? Damn creatures with superpowers, always behaving like you can do anything you want. We, humans, can do that too. Just watch!_  

Sam and Dean where looking at me with equal anger towards the thing who planned all this. _It’s so going to pay for this. I hope Bobby calls sooner rather than later, because all this is about to go sideways or straight down under._  

‘‘I don’t want to sound crazy, but what day or year is it?’’  My mouth did an involuntary flinching smile. Sam shot a reply ‘‘November 7, 2009. Why?’’  _You know why, Sam. Come on!_     I leaned my head forward and covered my eyes.   _That’s after Changing Channels. How could I forgot to ask them what happened to them recently?! Well, I’m in 2009; of course I’m forgetting things I want say. Dammit!_ ‘‘Shit. I live in 2016. Uh, awkward you know... The show you are in is still active.’’  I risked a peak at the two brothers sitting across from me. They are back in the hunter mode. I’m slightly concerned now, afraid of their quick change of posture, to be honest.  It’s normal for them, but still scary to me.  ‘‘Wait, hold up! You know what happens to us for 6, no 7 years?! And you are quiet about it?!  Man, you’re cruel…’’    _There’s the Dean I know. Trouble ahead, proceed with caution._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are highly appreciated ;)


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to wrap it up. Exams were keeping me busy, I'm so sorry for the long wait. WARNING: Contains spoilers from Season 5 to Season 10 (mild, but still there) and strong language!!  
> Enjoy!

"Sorry if I didn't want to see you flip, princess Deanna. Would you rather see me tell you everything, so you could shot me or torture the hell out of me?! It wasn't wise to throw all of that on your shoulders. This would be cruel, not me being quiet about it. What would you do, huh? Say it all, even if it gets you killed or would you wait for the right time? The thing that's playing us around probably wants something. In the end we won't even remember this, at all." When I get winded, I talk a lot. Many thanks to the damn creature playing god upstairs.

"You should have told us. It's not up to you to keep that info. Besides, you don't have worry all the time to keep someone safe."

_Well well, I just got played. Big time. Dean looks like he wants to punch himself too._ "Alright, tell me one thing only me and Sam know."   _What do I say? I have to find a non painful memory.. Oh yeah I've got it._   "When you two were little, you carved your initials in the Impala. Dean put some Legos in the vent, while Sam placed an army man in the ashtray." Sam smiled at the thought. "How do you know that?" asked Dean in disbelief. He wasn't expecting that. "All I need now, is to hear that they showed you all the nights stands I had." he groaned. "Yup, from girlfriends to night stands. Robin, Lisa, Cassie and so on.." _I should stop talking now. I swear, Dean's cheeks have gathered a slight red tone._

  
**Singer Salvage, Sioux Falls**

"Hello Bobby Singer, do you like my present/gift to your boys? Squirrel called you, didn't he?" Whether surprised or not, Bobby is always prepared in his house. "None of your damn business Crowley, now get the hell out of my property!" Bobby aimed his gun, firing a shot. "Hey, I loved this suit! I came for a deal, no need to be rude." _Yeah right, I wasn't born yesterday._

"What do you want?" The King of Hell dusted off his suit, his hands slipping in pockets, looking annoyed. "Like I said, a simple deal. I want to stop Lucifer as much as you do, so.."

"You kidnapped a girl from another universe, as one of your tries to stop him?!" Bobby shook his head. _Unbelievable. A douchebag, no doubts here._  "Let's just say that the spell I casted didn't work out as I wanted to.. Ow!"  
 _I ain't falling for it jackass, step a little on the right. Gotcha! Dumbass.._

 

**Meanwhile at the Diner**

_Why did I think about Dean being back? He's not a demon, he's just Dean, normal badass Dean. At that moment they probably wanted to ask me where I was from, but of course, we can't control what we say here.. Right now at least or am I wrong?_

"Any suggestions for the future?" Sam asked and leaned forward. "Uff, too many.. Um. When will you go to Missouri?" _I'll start from this side._ "The psychic?" Dean scratched his neck. "No, the state. I don't know which town, though." One look and their silent conversation ended as quickly as it started. "We haven't planned anything, yet. Why is that important?" They where clueless. "Because you'll need to go there to find the Colt and ice the devil, which won't work out." _Prepare for awe._ "The Colt of Samuel Colt?" Dean was like a small child sometimes. "Yep." "Why the sad face? Don't give me that look. What is it? Sammy dies, I die? The Colt doesn't kill Lucifer?" _No way I'm saying that. Shit. Here goes nothing.._

"Close Dean, but no, it's worse. Way worse, because Jo and Ellen literally burn away. The Colt is very useful as a weapon, with the negative side of not working on The Light Bringer. Many deaths, Cas goes splat at least three times if I keep everything in mind. Then it all gets like: hey I'm an angel, watch this he's a demon..bye bye."

"Crap." They said in unison. ''Sorry, but crap just doesn't cover it. I told you the mild version.'' Some moments later Dean paid the bill and took the car keys out of his pocket.

"Okay, we've stayed here for too long. Let's go." We rose from our seats, making our way towards the Impala, when a very loud flap of wings stopped us from reaching the car. The brothers almost rolled their eyes.   _All we needed was a douche full of dickbags. Fan-freaking-tastic!_

"Hey girl, you are ruining the party! Come with me now and I'll let your two hunters live." spoke the cloudhopper. Dean grabbed his angel blade, ready to smite the guy. Sam chose the defense part first, whispering me to stay behind him. I only nodded. _With pleasure, Sammy. I'm 5'6, you are a mountain next to me and without a weapon I'm as good as a stick in a hurricane._

"No way, jackass. Don't you have a better job to do?" The shorter brother remained calm, if you don't count his tone.  
"He was right, you are very stubborn, Winchester. You can't stop me, little ant. I can't wait to eat her soul, it smells like Madagascar vanilla to me." _Shit, a grigori. They were extinct, how? It explains the loud flapping though. So heavy, so full of crap._

"Go to Madagascar and stay there, because she ain't going with you!" growled Dean. _Scary is the new sexy? I agree._   
"That toothpick of yours doesn't work on me by the way. Don't bother with the protection. She is no use to you, anyway. A fan of a show about two guys constantly dying. Where's the fun?" _He's lying, isn't he? Mhm, I thought so._

  
I sidestepped out of Sam's shadow. "It's about family, you dick. I didn't zap myself here, you know. They'd be on The Carribbean islands if so." _Stupid cloudeater. He laughed at our faces, he laughed like we are crazy not him._  
"You are so naïve. Do you really think they can change their fate? No one can." _It like watching a Moriarty with wings. Perfect, his phone is ringing._

"Yes! What do you want?! I'm busy with my sandwiches." he rolled his eyes. We easily heard Crowley on the other side.  
"What are you doing? I told you stick to my bloody plan!! Then you will get the girl and all my hostages, so you can eat and sleep in your castle like the Dracula that you are. Stay away from the Winchesters for god's sake. Screw this. Better yet, wait and see, moron." This grigori didn't give a damn, that was obvious when he turned off his phone, flicking the device to the top of the nearest tree. _Weirdo._

_More flapping, it won't be Cas, that's for sure!_ I tensed, a random guy was making his way towards us without any worry. "Esper, get the hell away! Wasn't our last encounter enough?" This grigori had a gum on his shoe. But could this gum be a way out for us?

We were watching this like an action movie in a theater. Quiet and waiting for the right time to either cheer or flee. "Oh please. You gave me a mere scratch, cousin."   _He was a cocky little shit, sacrificing himself for others. This must be a universe full of similar minds. Not again._

"Don't mess with me, Esper. Naomi won't be able to use you after me. Want to fight?"   _What is this, a wrestling match? I observed the brothers for a clue on our next move. I got none. They were planning something, but what.._  
"Stop now or I will-" *poof* the watching trio vanished. As the saying goes.. where two people fight, the third gets the price.

 

 

With a flick of fingers, we landed in Bobby's house. _The reason? Who else than Royal Ass with a Red Tail aka Crowley?! Or should I say Fergus? I ended up here without Dean sending me. Even joking gets you here. I don't like this universe like I used to._

One leg in the trap under the carpet and one half out, the bastard managed teleportation of three people. _The hell?!_ "Hello boys, and Little Braveheart. Traveled well?" Bobby took the opportunity to shoot near Crowley's leg. Now he was trapped, finally.

We glared at him. He would explode by now, if eyes killed.   
"What the fuck do you want Crowley?" The demon wore a smirk, the one we'd eagerly swipe it away. "The freckled girl I brought to you at random choice, Moose. The sooner you get her back to me, the quicker I find the ingredients to send her home. "Liar. We heard you." replied Dean.

His shoulder received another bullet. "Bloody hunters, I'm not your target, stop it! Today isn't the day to shoot Crowley as many times as you bloody can!" _Huh, angry demon. I smell roasted souls, yuck. Others will pay for this, naturally. Damn it!_ "While you are staying, why don't you tell us your business with that dickhead out there?" Now it was Dean who took over the annoyed face, waiting for a reply.

"None of your business, Squirell. We need to collaborate to stop Lucifer, unless you want to see the world burn. What will it be?" _I have the urge to punch him. Crowley is a master of double crossing, there has to be another way. Otherwise, Sam will jump in the pitt for an eternity._

I almost forgot one thing. The grigori from before sat in the corner behind me for who knows how long. Creeply staring at me, only me, like there's no one else in this room. Newsflash, Dean saw him first in the mirror, not able to do much though.

Not a second passed as the wingflapper grabbed my arm, yanked me to his side and took a sniff of me. _Yeah, creepy as hell._   I hissed at the stinging sensation, when he tore my sleeve and sniffed again, like a freaking dog. I feel my eyes shooting daggers, sadly not for real. _What a waste. I'd like to have a power, it would come in handy._ "Sit down humans. Let's give you a sneak peek of what happens ne-" Everyone was pushed to a sitting position, except the king of course. _Surprise surprise, you are soon to be ashes, dickbag._

A swish of wind and Castiel saved our asses.   _It's over._ White-blue light flashes around, then silence.  
I wake up on the floor of my room.. my sleeve is torn, a red bandana peaking through. "What the hell happened?!"

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this challenge got way out of hand (sorry). Please tell me what you think ;)  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, I'm still new to this. I'd like to improve my writing, so .. please, even a hint is welcome.  
> If you liked it and want to see more challenges, leave a prompt in a comment or PM me. I almost forgot, I've cross posted this on Fanfiction net with the same title, my username is SpnKsl5.  
> I'll take a day off or two probably, then it's time to update Scarlet eye. I can't wait :D.  
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've found this on Facebook and I just couldn't resist it. This chapter is really short, but don't worry. There will be more very soon.  
> I wanted to add a picture, which failed to be shown, so..
> 
> Here's the link: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-o75XZF1YwMQ/V51pTD-3-VI/AAAAAAAAjjM/A1J7sg8TGzkMHSU0hob20ITF1bh5VW8bw/w426-h320/16%2B-%2B1
> 
> The credit for the picture goes to its' creator (whoever you are.. thanks). 
> 
> Comments equal feedback. If you have time, leave one ;)


End file.
